Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine
This is how Ryan and the gang gain new powers and Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the tent site, Ryan is with Sci-Twi Timon: Ryan? You remember what Sci-Twi did? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Timon. I think you and Pumbaa are in human form. nods and Ryan then sniffs the air Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Did you smell something? the air some more It's not me or Sci-Twi. I... I think I smell a rat. sniffs Oh well. Must be my imagination. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What did I do? Sci-Twi: I think it's that you just sniff the air like my pet dog, Spike. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: Is this power good, Skylynx? Skylynx (EG): Yes. Sci-Ryan: Let's see what I can point out. hand in front of him then magic flies out, hitting Cody turning him into a toy gasps and picks up Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. You look like a Skylander. I didn't know that Orange wants to be a REAL toy. giggles Sci-Ryan: Let me turn Cody to normal. his magic on Cody Hex! turns to normal Cody Fairbrother: What just happened? Sci-Ryan: I think I put my hand out then magic comes of my hand and hexes you. on realization I got Lucinda's hexing powers! Yeah! hugs Sci-Ryan Timon: Ha. Why would Bertram say Sci-Twi's first name like Twilight at the last event of the Friendship Games, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not really sure. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can't say anything else but Twilight, Ryan. nods and saw Black Infernite Max flying by Ryan F-Freeman: YIKES!!! He's back! Timon: Black Infernite Max on the loss! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!building Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Timon. Calm down. looks at the thing he built Thomas: Don't worry. He's back on his... well, you could say, Ryan. A tree? Ryan F-Freeman: That is about it. Flain? Are you ok? Black Infernite Max: Yeah. Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how you change into that form? and Black Infernite Max look at each other Matau T. Monkey: I wonder that will do. his magic and shurikens hit the ground Whoa. I got the powers of 10 battle classes in Skylanders Imaginators. out a violin Ok, Timon. I hope you like this. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and starts walking Look at me, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I can see that, Matau. Spike's not falling for it. Matau T. Monkey: Wha? Hmmm.Symphony No. 5 in C minor So. You don't think Beethoven is not luring enough, do you? Well, how about some MOZART!? Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Cody Fairbrother: Huh? arrive and hiss at Cody Cody Fairbrother: panics Matau! Stop! You're luring snakes!! STOP!!!! stops and the snakes leave Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? shrugs then Cody's eyes turn white when he touch Ryan's arm, he saw Thomas' pony girlfriend Twilight at Ryan's coronation Thomas: Well done, Ryan! You are now a prince and a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. Twilight could see me as a Prime-prince. Twilight Sparkle: You did well, Ryan. You did well. smiles. Cody's eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Where's Sunset? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes